Perdida en dos miradas
by Houshi-chan
Summary: La lluvia se llevará tu sufrimiento y te conducirá al paraíso. No lo lamentes. Alégrate porque ahora estarán juntos. Please dejen rws.K
1. Chapter 1

Bueno como ya todos saben los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen pero esta historia es sólo mía jiji.

Es de mi pareja favorita K&K

* * *

_Primer capítulo_

**Perdida en dos miradas **

Era una mañana de primavera como cualquier otra, bueno casi… Kaoru Kamiya abrió los ojos a la hora acostumbrada esperando ver la cara de Yahiko intentando despertarla de un grito, pero lo que vio fue algo totalmente diferente…

Kaoru: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saito: te he traído el desayuno.

Kenshin: lo siento Kaoru-dono pero no pude evitar que lo hiciera, insistió tanto…-dijo Kenshin con su típica sonrisita de "yo no fui".

Kaoru:¿pero se puede saber que hacen todos en mi habitación a estas horas¿y por qué Saito me trae el desayuno?- dijo cerrando su yukata en la parte del pecho y poniéndose colorada.

Saito¿qué acaso no puedo ser amable con mi kendoka favorita?- dijo sacando un cigarro por desgracia para Yahiko, que odiaba el humo.

Yahiko: a fumar a la calle!!!

Kenshin: lo que pasa Kaoru-dono es que Saito viene a hacerte una proposición…

Kaoru: Saito yo no puedo estar contigo… eres un hombre casado y además yo amo a… -dijo mirando al lindo pelirrojo que estaba en la puerta y recordando que ella aún no le había dicho sus sentimientos abiertamente.

Yahiko: a ver busu no seas tan creída.

Kaoru: Yahiko!!!!! No me digas busu respeta a tu maestra y fuera todos que me voy a vestir.

Todos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al salón a esperar a Kaoru, Saito no había mencionado nada de lo que quería pero por lo que Kenshin podía suponer era algún asunto relacionado con la policía y no lo que Kaoru creía… pero él no permitiría que metieran a su Kaoru en peligro. De repente los pensamientos del samurai fueron interrumpidos por la brisa que entró cuando Kaoru abrió la puerta de la estancia.

Kaoru: y bien… ¿en qué te puedo ayudar Saito?

Saito: veras… tenemos los datos de una organización llamada Kin (oro) que ha estado traficando armas de fuego entre Japón, China y algunos países occidentales, también son excelentes asesinos por lo que nunca dejan pista salvo una pequeña marca en forma de serpiente. Tenemos una pista de quien es su líder (ha sido Cho el que la ha conseguido) , sabemos quién será su próxima víctima y queremos atraparlo en la fiesta que el primer ministro celebrará esta noche para dar la bienvenida a los presidentes de Francia y Noruega.

Yahiko¿y qué tiene que ver la busu en esto?

Saito: bueno… ella es una kendoka y muy buena según tenemos entendido, el líder de la banda siente una gran debilidad hacia las mujeres y he pensado que haciendo que Kaoru se infiltre en la fiesta conseguiremos ahorrarnos algunas víctimas innecesarias.

Kaoru¿cuál es el plan?

Saito¿esa pregunta significa que aceptas?

Kenshin: eso significa que se lo pensará ¿verdad Kaoru?- dijo él esperanzado de que ella se negara, pero conociéndola sabía que no lo haría.

Kaoru iba a contestar cuando se dio cuenta de que Kenshin no había utilizado su habitual –dono sino que le había hablado en un tono mucho más protector y… a su forma de ver… mucho más sexy.

Saito: en fin…el plan es el siguiente: tú entrarás a la fiesta una hora después de que empiece, entrarás sola y llevarás un pequeño bokken dentro del vestido en la parte baja para evitar que se note ( va a utilizar un vestido occidental) el objetivo de estas medidas es que la gente se fije en ti y así podrás llamar la atención de Shido ( así se llama el líder de la organización Kin) y tienes que seducirlo para que te invite a bailar, luego lo sacarás fuera para que así mis hombres y yo podamos actuar. Nosotros estaremos vigilando en las sombras del jardín.

Kenshin: es un plan un poco arriesgado porque si es verdad que Shido es tan bueno como dices en el arte de matar es posible que se de cuenta del engaño… además Kaoru nunca ha hecho una cosa así y quizás no esté preparada.

Kaoru: lo haré- dijo sin pensárselo dos veces, odiaba que Kenshin la infravalorara de esa forma, la hería tanto en su orgullo de kendoka como de mujer ¿por qué aquel pelirrojo podía hacerle tanto daño con unas pocas palabras? Ella sabía la respuesta y era que lo amaba, él era un dulce veneno que poco a poco la consumía.

Yahiko: busu yo confío en ti, nosotros estaremos fuera también ¿verdad Kenshin?

Kenshin: si…

Aquel día transcurrió igual que siempre y cuando Sanosuke vino para cenar y le contaron todo, él opinaba igual que Yahiko, Kenshin era el único que no confiaba en sus capacidades, que detestable (pero tan tierno…). Mañana sería el gran día, Saito vendría a recogerlos a todos y la llevaría a la jefatura de policía donde se encargarían de proporcionarle el vestido y las joyas y de allí partirían a la mansión donde se iba a llevar a cabo la fiesta y la misión.

Por la descripción de Saito, Shido debía de ser un hombre muy apuesto….

Kaoru pensaba esto sin darle mucha importancia mientras se dirigía con sus amigos a la jefatura pero… algo en su interior le decía que Shido no sería un conocido más en su vida (y no sabía cuán en lo cierto estaba…)

Kenshin la miraba preocupado, algo le decía que aquella misión haría que muchas cosas cambiaran en la vida de su hermosa Kaoru y por lo tanto… en la suya.

Ya había pasado un rato y Kaoru se estaba viendo en el espejo con su nuevo vestido, era rosa, con muchas capas de falda y a un lado de la cintura tenía una pequeña flor blanca, llevaba un collar de perlas al igual que sus pequeños zarcillos y una coleta alta rodeada de trenzas con cintas blancas. Tenía un poco de maquillaje (cosa rara en ella pero la habían obligado) y la verdad es que su aspecto era deslumbrante.

Salió de la habitación con las mejillas coloradas, lo que la hacía ver mucho más dulce y salió para dirigirse al carruaje donde estaban todos. Los chicos la miraron y se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero de eso ella no se dio cuenta porque lo único que podía ver ahora era la mirada de su amado pelirrojo que la miraba perplejo y que se había puesto muy rojo cuando ella le sonrió coqueta ( aunque Kaoru se moría de la vergüenza y sus palpitaciones iban a millón el hecho de saber que estaba muy linda le daba seguridad en sí misma )

Kenshin la veía, su Kaoru estaba tan bella... era como una muñeca de porcelana tan fina y delicada y a la vez tan valiosa que él la quería sólo para él. Pero precisamente era el valor de esa chica lo que le impedía confesarle sus sentimientos, ella era demasiado para él. La ayudó a subirse al carruaje y se fueron al baile ( sí en plan cenicienta sólo que más oriental xD ).

Todos estaban ya enposiciones, Kaoru saludó a los guardias y entró al gran salón de banquetes... el tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes para ella cuando vio que todos volteaban a mirarla y que su objetivo, Shido, la miraba directamente a los ojos. El corazón empezó a latirle de nuevo pero la impresión siguió en ella, Shido era un hombre tan bello que parecía un dios y sus ojos la habían dejado hechizada ¿ cómo podía un hombre que no fuera su kenshin causar esa impresión? Dejó de pensar en eso cuando vio como él se acercaba lentamente hacia ella...

* * *

Bueno este es el primer fanfic que hago, se me ocurrió mientras me duchaba (curioso sitio para crear) y ya sé qué pondré en el siguiente capítulo además de que los próximos serán más largos, en fin… espero que me dejen mucho reviews y que me hagan críticas (de los errores se aprende) y sugerencias. El primero ha sido un poco flojo pero es más bien una introducción a la historia en sí (como en todos los libros) poco a poco la cosa se pondrá más emocionante…

Un beso a todos y gracias por leer.


	2. Difícil desición

_**Ya saben que ninguno de los personajes de RK me pertenece… sólo esta historia.**_

_**Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo que lo disfruten…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kaoru sentía como las piernas ya no le respondía ¿por qué ponerse tan nerviosa? Después de todo había lidiado con muchos villanos hasta entonces (aunque ahora mismo no se acordaba de ninguno). Shido llegó y se plantó justo delante de ella, todavía mirándola a los ojos, se agachó, cogió su mano y le dio un caballeroso beso como saludo sólo después de presentarse.**_

_**Shido: me llamo Shido Tachibana… es un placer señorita.**_

_**Cuando Kaoru había pensado esa mañana que la descripción de aquel peligroso caballero podría ser un poco exagerada, se había equivocado, sin lugar a dudas. Ese hombre era todavía más bello de cerca (y Kaoru sabía bien lo cerca que estaba si no sus pulsaciones no serían tan elevadas) Era un hombre alto, más o menos de la estatura de Sanosuke, tenía una sonrisa arrebatadora, de esas que tienen los hombres confiados e inteligentes, su pelo era largo y azabache ( al igual que el de ella) y lo llevaba en una coleta alta lo que le daba un aspecto de samurai, llevaba un negro traje de fiesta occidental, con una camisa blanca que llevaba un poco desabrochada informalmente en la parte del pecho, lo que dejaba ver una cadenita de plata con una serpiente enrollada en una cruz egipcia (la serpiente no decía nada a su favor " es la marca que dejan en sus víctimas"). Por lo poco que pudo mirar antes de que él descubriera el pequeño examen que ella le hacía, Kaoru se dio cuenta de que tenía unos pectorales muy bien formados que se le remarcaban en el ajustado chaqué además de unos brazos muy fuertes y torneados (lo que le comprobaba que aquel hombre era un buen kendoka) y unas piernas que tampoco se quedaban atrás comparadas con el resto de su cuerpo. A pesar de todo lo que Kaoru vio en aquel apuesto hombre, a pesar de que cuando él le besó la mano con un delicado roce ella sintió como todo su cuerpo era sacudido por un intenso escalofrío (aunque de frío no tenía nada porque para ella que de repente la temperatura del salón había subido)… a pesar de todo eso, lo que a Kaoru la mantenía en ese hechizo que él provocaba en ella eran sus ojos, eran verdes como las hojas de los árboles, con muchas rayas negras y una fina, pero bastante marcada, línea dorada que rodeaba sus pupilas (lo que le daba un aspecto de felino).**_

_**Kaoru: yo me llamo Kaoru Kamiya, el placer es mío- logró responder ella después de lo que le habían parecido unas horas.**_

_**Shido: me gustaría que bailara conmigo, toda la noche.**_

_**Kaoru no sabía por qué, pero ese "toda la noche" no le parecía nada agradable… ¿o quizás sí?**_

_**Empezaron a bailar y él podía darse cuenta de que ella nunca había bailado, le pareció curioso y decidió preguntarle.**_

_**Shido¿nunca has bailado con nadie verdad¿Es tu primera fiesta? Porque no pareces mucho menor que yo...**_

_**Kaoru: eehhmmm…. (En estos momentos es cuando se necesita planear las cosas de antemano) pues… lo cierto es que es mi primera fiesta porque… me dedico al mundo de los negocios y la verdad es que prefiero dedicar mi tiempo a trabajar que a bailar- dijo ella sonriendo lo más inocentemente que pudo.**_

_**Shido: me parece bien, eres una chica de armas tomar jeje- dijo él desconfiando de las palabras de Kaoru, él ya tenía experiencia y sabía cuando alguien mentía pero cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de torturar a ese pequeño ángel para sacarle información, el corazón le daba un vuelco. Lo cierto es que desde un principio el sabía que ella no venía sola y que fuera probablemente había gente con ella, el tiempo le había dado una gran experiencia y podía detectar el modo de realizar las operaciones de la policía. Entonces Kaoru lo volvió a mirar con esos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar y él decidió que si esa inocente mirada lo llevaba a caer en la trampa, la seguiría… ya encontraría la manera de librarse y conocer la verdadera identidad de esa chica tan misteriosa… y a la vez tan divina.**_

_**Kaoru sólo observaba como él la miraba en silencio, parecía sonreírle, pero la verdad es que de seguro que estaba pensando en otras cosas. Lo cierto es que ese hombre era muy varonil, la hacía estremecerse con tan sólo una mirada y el espacio que había entre ellos se había hecho más corto mientras bailaban. Se sentía muy a gusto allí y muy a su pesar se dio cuenta de que ese hombre con el que sólo había cruzado unas pocas palabras la había cautivado como nunca lo había hecho Kenshin… aaahh su amado pelirrojo que probablemente no la amaba ya que cuando él le habló de Tomoe ella pudo notar una profunda tristeza, lo que no le permitía mirarla a ella con amor de pareja y no de simples amigos. Todo lo que ella hacía era por él, si ella respiraba cada día era sólo por poder verlo a él, cuando pestañeaba sentía que se perdía algo importante de aquellos ojos violetas… De repente una mano la cogió por la cintura y la sacó de la pista de baile, lo que la hizo volver en sí y volver a respirar ese aroma que Shido desprendía, era increíblemente seductor.**_

_**Shido: Kaoru… quiero hablar contigo porque me pasa algo que no puedo explicar y me gustaría que tú me ayudaras.**_

_**Kaoru: por supuesto pero… ¿a dónde vamos? Dijo ella viendo como él se quitaba la chaqueta y se la ponía sobre los hombros, incluso la chaqueta tenía su aroma…**_

_**Shido: nada sólo que prefiero que hablemos en el jardín… a solas.**_

_**Kaoru: está bien.**_

_**Kaoru mencionó esas últimas palabras sin darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba… ¡en el jardín estaban Saito y los demás! Shido no le parecía malo… y además había algo en él que la hacía querer protegerlo y a la vez… no separarse ni un solo segundo de él.**_

_**Pensando: Kaoru relájate lo acabas de conocer y tú bien sabes que las apariencias engañan… pero… ¿por qué me siento tan culpable? No quiero que lo arresten… mejor dicho… no quiero dejar de verle y quiero poder hablar más con él para conocerlo, para ver que esconden esos verdes ojos que me tienen hechizada y para saber qué es ese sentimiento que despierta en mí.**_

_**El tiempo se le acababa (aquel salón parecía más grande cuando llegó) estaban cruzando todo el salón para llegar a una de las puertas de cristal laterales, detrás de esa puerta estaba su perdición ¿o sería su salvación? Como saberlo…**_

_**Por alguna razón Kaoru sentía que si elegía salvar a Shido le causaría un gran dolor a Kenshin, además de que ella también podría terminar en la cárcel pero… ¿como evitar esa sensación de necesitar salvarlo?**_

_**Tenía que decidir pronto porque Shido estaba a punto de poner su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta…**_

_**Fuera, Kenshin no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, cosa que normalmente no le pasaba, podía ver la silueta de su amada Kaoru al otro lado de la puerta pero… ¿qué veía en sus hermosos ojos¿Duda¿Miedo? Algo no iba bien y mucho menos cuando se dio cuenta de que Shido la tenía cogida por la cintura y eso a ella no parecía molestarle… menos mal que pronto estaría preso ese bastardo, cómo podía mancillar la delicada belleza de SU Kaoru ¿Y si ella lo protegía? No quería ni pensar en eso porque le dolía… y mucho…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bien ¿qué tal? Yo muy bien (o bueno más o menos… como odio estudiar) en fin este capítulo lo dediqué un poco más a la parte de sentimientos… quizás quedó cursi pero es que yo no puedo evitar imaginarme en la situación y describir lo que sentiría jiji bueno ya saben que con gusto acepto críticas y sugerencias.**_

_**Agradezco de todo corazón los reviews, me han hecho muy feliz porque me animan a seguir escribiendo… espero pronto tener más tiempo y así responder uno por uno.**_

_**Un beso muy grande a todos…**_


	3. Corazón roto

Ningún personaje de Rurouni Kenshin me pertenece…

* * *

Todo sucedió muy rápido, Kaoru sólo actuó sin ni siquiera pensarlo más y dejándolo todo en manos del destino, le dijo a Shido:

-Lo mejor será que nos quedemos dentro… hace demasiado frío (viendo como él arrugaba un poco la frente y enarcaba una ceja demostrando su duda acerca de lo que ella decía)

-Kaoru… no sé cuáles sean tus verdaderas razones para querer que nos quedemos dentro… pero te haré caso.

-Gracias por no preguntar nada más- dijo ella agradeciéndoselo con el corazón, para ser un asesino aquel hombre era muy comprensivo.

Pasó la noche sin mayores cambios, bailaron y hablaron de cosas frívolas hasta que él se fue en su carruaje y la dejó a ella sentada en el porche del dojo Kamiya… había sido todo una caballero.

Kaoru estaba rememorando los sucesos de esa noche e intentando analizar qué era lo que se hombre le hacía sentir pero no se dio cuenta de que una mirada violeta… o más bien… casi dorada, la miraba apenado desde la sombra.

_Kenshin pensando: Kaoru… mi dulce y tierna Kaoru… la mujer que me salvó de la soledad, la que me acogió en su casa haciéndome cerrar por completo la ventana a mi pasado y abrir una nueva para el futuro… un futuro que sin ella sería sólo una prolongación de mi pena. La veía allí sentada, tan dulce, tan inocente… y no podía evitar sentir que su corazón se derretía por abrazarla, por besarla. Pero cuando la miraba a esos azules y profundos ojos podía ver la confusión en ellos, pensaba en ese tal Shido, el hombre que Kenshin se había jurado destruir_- terminó Kenshin recordando su promesa de esa noche.

**Flash Back**

Saito: Kaoru nos ha traicionado, y a eso se le puede llamar cooperar con el enemigo.

Kenshin: lo sé pero seguro que tiene unas buenas razones.

Saito: pues tú dirás…

Kenshin: le preguntaré y te diré lo que piensa, estoy seguro de que le ocurrió algún imprevisto- dijo Kenshin sólo para apaciguar la ira de Saito y así dejarle a su amada un plazo de tiempo para explicarse y evitar ir a la cárcel pero… ¿es que acaso podía él creerse a sí mismo? No podía y eso era porque él la conocía tan bien como si hubiera nacido con ella, la mirada de Kaoru mostraba temor, duda y… lo pero de todo… una increíble fascinación por aquel hombre que se hacía llamar Shido.

Kenshin ahogó un gruñido mientras su mirada se volvía rápidamente dorada _Él se encargaría de destruir a ese impresentable por ponerle las manos encima a Su Kaoru_.

Saito lo miró complacido, su **verdadero** plan estaba saliendo de maravilla, los ojos del exhitoriki ya se había puesto dorados y esos significaba PELIGRO

**Fin Flash Back**

Kenshin decidió que ya era hora de irse a dormir pero no lo hizo hasta que vio como Kaoru se levantaba y se iba a su habitación sana y salva, ya podía dormir tranquilo… o casi.

Kaoru intentaba conciliar el sueño, ya era muy tarde cuando había llegado así que supuso que Yahiko y Kenshin ya dormían, pero para ella eso sería imposible esa noche. Jamás se había sentido tan atraída carnalmente hacia un hombre como se había sentido hacia Shido pero… Kenshin la hacía sentirse protegida y a la vez sentía que todo lo que habían vivido y lo mucho que ella lo amaba los había unido tanto como si fueran una sola mente… y un solo corazón. Amor… eso era lo que ella sentía por él, lo que sentían Megumi y Sanosuke mutuamente o Tsubame y Yahiko pero… ¿y por ella¿Podría Kenshin amarla alguna vez como ella lo amaba a él¿Sería posible amar tanto a alguien como ella lo hacía? No lo creía. Esta noche había podido aprender algo comparando a Shido con Kenshin, y eso era que Kenshin jamás la miraba como Shido lo hacía, Shido la deseaba y eso era tan obvio que hasta ella se daba cuenta pero Kenshin… ¿ por qué hacia cada vez más difícil el hecho de amarlo? Todo eso le dolía mucho… dijo justo antes de quedarse dormida con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

A la mañana siguiente el día transcurrió normal, Kenshin lavaba la ropa, Yahiko practicaba en el dojo y ella… bueno ella solamente se dedicaba a observar. Pronto Yahiko dijo que hoy comería en el Akabeko y a él se le unió Sanosuke que venía entrando por la puerta principal.

Kenshin: yo comeré aquí con Kaoru- dijo decidido sin ni siquiera preguntarle a la chica, estaba harto de dar rodeos.

Ya sentados en la mesa Kaoru se limitaba a comer en silencio esperando a que Kenshin hablara.

Kenshin¿por qué?- eso fue todo lo que dijo dejando la comida a un lado y mirándola a los ojos. Él no había dicho nada más pero ella entendía a qué se refería.

Kaoru: pienso que Shido no es un mal hombre y no quiero contribuir a que lo arresten.

Kenshin: pero es un asesino.

Kaoru: tú también lo eras- dijo Kaoru arrepintiéndose después de sus palabras, sabía que lo había herido pero en el fondo eso era lo que quería, muy a su pesar.

Kenshin: yo intento compensar mis errores, aunque sé que no me alcanzará la vida para ello pero a lo que me refería con mi pregunta era ¿por qué le dedicabas esa mirada, tan seductora y encantadora?

Kaoru se quedó boquiabierta por la sorpresa, nunca lo había visto preguntar algo tan directamente y mucho menos con aquel tono de enfado. Ella sólo pudo levantarse, quería huir para no tener que responderle pero lo único que consiguió era quedarse recostada contra la pared.

Kaoru: si te soy sincera… es que yo no me daba cuenta de cómo lo miraba pero… hay algo en él que me enloquece.

En ese momento Kenshin se levantó de un salto, su expresión consumida por la ira, la acorraló contra la pared y cogió con fuerza las muñecas de la chica dejándolas también contra la pared, a la altura de su cabeza, su intención no era hacerle daño sino cogerla tan fuerte que ella no se pudiera ir de su lado… en ningún sentido.

Kenshin¡no me lo puedo creer, no tienes ni idea de la rabia que pasé cuando lo vi tan cerca de ti, sonriéndote como un idiota! Estoy seguro de que no te traerá nada bueno ¿qué no entiendes que te quiero proteger?

Kaoru estaba sorprendida, no sólo por su actitud, sino por la falta de su acostumbrado –dono, pero le hervía la sangre al pensar que él siempre la quería proteger como si fuera una inútil, que no quisiera que ella estuviera con ningún hombre PERO TAMPOCO CON ÉL- así que ella también empezó a gritar y le dijo:

Kaoru: Tú no eres quien para decirme qué debo hacer y con quién debo estar ¡bien sabes lo mucho que yo he esperado a que tú me trataras como lo hace él! Y ya me he cansado de esperar a que me ames- dijo no pudiendo romper a llorar al decir la última frase, por fin había sacado todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Kenshin: Yo no quiero que estés con ningún hombre porque yo te…

Kaoru¿me qué…?

Kenshin: te quiero proteger- dijo bajando la mirada, otra vez el recuerdo de su pasado lo había hecho acobardarse, él no era lo suficiente para ella y aunque lo que él quería decir era un "te amo" las palabras no le salieron, sintió como Kaoru le daba un puñetazo y salía corriendo de allí llorando sin consuelo. Esta vez él sabía que la había herido muchísimo, no sólo porque ese puñetazo sí iba con odio no como los otros juguetones que ella le daba, sino porque ella le había confesado lo que sentía y él la había rechazado.

Pronto se daría cuenta del error que había cometido…

Kaoru corría por las calles de la ciudad, no veía a dónde se dirigía, sólo quería huir. El sol pronto se pondría y ella decidió pararse en el puente para ver la puesta del mismo y así buscar consuelo en la belleza del paisaje. Tantas puestas vistas con Kenshin y desperdiciadas… porque ella sólo lo miraba a él y no al cielo.

:::Kaoru…- dijo una voz ya conocida, pero inesperada, poniéndole una mano sobre los hombros y con la otra ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

Kaoru: Shido…

Shido: tenemos que hablar.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta para encararlo, su expresión era seria. Ella se temía lo peor.

Shido: un amigo muy cercano me ha dicho que tú… bueno que confirmado que no eres quien dices ser. ¿Quieres ser tú misma la que lo confiese todo o tendré que sacártelo?

Kaoru: yo lo haré… sé quien eres y la policía me pidió ayuda con tu caso porque soy maestra de kendo y porque soy… mujer- dijo sonrojándose olvidando por un segundo porqué lloraba.

Shido: imagino que sabes cual es el procedimiento que debo seguir contigo en estos casos… ¿verdad?

Kaoru: no tengo miedo a la muerte, de hecho, ahora mismo la estoy deseando.

Shido frunció el ceño, él realmente no quería matarla, lo único que quería era abrazarla y esperar a que el llanto cesara. Pero él no trabajaba solo y si él no la mataba otro lo haría.

Shido: dime qué puedo hacer.

Kaoru¿con qué?

Shido: no te voy a matar aunque así debería actuar.

Kaoru¿y eso por qué?

Shido: porque te amo- dijo sin vacilar ni un solo segundo, Kaoru ahogó un suspiro al pensar que esas palabras podrían haber salido de los labios de Kenshin y no de los de Shido, pero se recordó a sí misma que tenía que seguir adelante con su vida… aunque fuera sin Kenshin.

Kaoru: yo… no te voy a mentir, yo amo a Kenshin pero él a mi no así que… quizás con el tiempo…

Shido: sé qué es lo que intentas decirme, ya lo sabía todo sobre ti, incluso antes de venir a verte, sólo quería escuchar la información de tus labios. Te enseñaré a amarme, ya lo verás- dijo acercando poco su cara a la de ella, Kaoru podía sentir su respiración y ver como sus labios se acercaban buscando los de ella y justo en el momento en que la iba a besar el filo de una espada se atravesó entre los dos, separándolos. Cuando Kaoru detalló bien el arma se dio cuenta de que era una espada de filo invertido… que era llevaba por un pelirrojo de ojos dorados.

_PELIGRO…_

* * *

Bien aquí está el tercer capítulo ¿cómo me quedó? Me gustaría actualizar por día pero el insti me tiene consumida. Pensando en posibles continuaciones de la historia me he dado cuenta de que un lemon quedaría bien pero yo nunca he hecho uno por lo que pienso que es posible que eso le quite su encanto… ya veré.

**Agradezco los reviews me vienen muy bien se los puedo jurar, muchísimas gracias a las que me leen y me escriben.**

Un beso a todos…


	4. Conociendo al enemigo

Bueno como ya todos saben ningún personaje de Rurouni Kenshin me pertenece…

_En cursiva: lo que piensan_.

* * *

Kaoru observaba impotente como los dos hombres luchaban, en algún momento alguno de ellos la había hecho a un lado y la batalla había comenzado. Su Kenshin seguía siendo Battousai, ese sexy pero letal asesino y Shido había convertido su rostro en una máscara de hielo para que Kenshin o… mejor dicho… Battousai, no pudiera leer sus movimientos. Los dos se movían a tal velocidad que era casi imposible verlos pero el filo de sus katanas daba dolorosos destellos para Kaoru, el tiempo se había detenido en ese lugar en el instante del comienzo de la contienda. Los dos hombres ponían toda su alma en esa pelea, estaban dispuestos a matar o morir. La noche empezaba ya a caer al igual que Kaoru, que se encontraba en el suelo al borde de la inconsciencia, su organismo no podía soportar tanta tensión. Cada uno estaba volcado en dar lo mejor de su técnica, Kenshin con su Hiten Mitsurugi y Shido con su Mentousen Ryu. Pronto la batalla comenzó a tomar un rumbo más peligroso, ambos estaban cansados y sudaban aunque hiciera mucho frío, en un momento dado Shido perdió el equilibrio y Kenshin casi lo atraviesa con su espada… era suficiente. Kaoru gritó todo lo fuerte que pudo para distraerlo pero no lo consiguió aunque Shido logró esquivar el filo mortal de Kenshin quedando mal herido en la parte izquierda del cuello. Pararon unos momentos para coger aire y aprovecharon para definir bien por lo que peleaban… los dos peleaban por Kaoru.

Kenshin: ella es mía y sólo mía… si te la quieres llevar tendrá que morir por solo pensarlo.

Shido: si tanto la quieres deberías aprender a tratarla… por eso y porque la amo se irá conmigo.

Y la batalla continuó. Kaoru había escuchado sus palabras en silencio y aunque sabía que no era el momento, su corazón saltó de alegría al escuchar las palabras de Kenshin y eso fue precisamente lo que la llevó a decidirse.

Tenía que cambiar de actitud, ya no lloraría más por Kenshin ni por nadie, era esa actitud de niñita desamparada la que despertaba en él ese sentimiento de protección, ahora sería una mujer fuerte y decidida e intentaría pasar por alto ese molesto amor que sentía por él.

No tenía ningún arma a mano así que cogió una piedra y la lanzó directamente a la cabeza de Shido esperando darle, al parecer la suerte estaba de su parte, la piedra impactó y lo dejó inconsciente. Ella sabía que Battousai era un asesino frío y despiadado… pero muy orgulloso y su honor le impediría matar a un hombre inconsciente. Kenshin enfundó su arma y la miró… sus ojos eran dorados como el oro y su mirada tan intensa que parecía que la traspasaba. Se acercó a ella…

Kenshin: Kaoru no quiero que vuelvas a ver a este impresentable… ya me encargaré de él otro día. Ahora nos vamos.

Kaoru: no quiero, esta noche la pasaré con Tae… no quiero volver al dojo aún… me trae amargos recuerdos.

Kenshin solo se limitó a observarla, de pronto se encontraba increíblemente cerca de ella, le cogió el rostro con la suavidad de un ángel y la besó con la furia de un demonio. Era el primer beso de Kaoru pero sólo se dejó llevar, la sensación de ese beso la recorría como una deliciosa descarga eléctrica y sus labios pedían cada vez más… era como beber un veneno maravilloso. Ella rodeó a Kenshin con sus brazos y le tocaba las puntas de la coleta con los dedos. La temperatura a su alrededor subía incontrolablemente y las manos de él empezaron a bajar de su rostro hacia su cuello, ella abrió ligeramente los ojos para perderse en los ojos violáceos de su Kenshin pero lo único que encontró fue un ardiente dorado en su mirada ¿acaso eso era lo que ella quería? No… ella se había enamorado de su dulce y tierno Kenshin no de Battousai. Muy a su pesar se apartó suavemente de él y dio media vuelta para marcharse, él no hizo nada por impedírselo (sus ojos volvían a ser violetas).

Ya en el futón que Tae le había prestado ella todavía recordaba las palabras de Kenshin aquella tarde _"te quiero proteger…"_. Faltando a la promesa que se había hecho de no llorar más por él derramó unas lágrimas silenciosas y prefirió recordar el beso para al menos dormir con un bonito recuerdo del pelirrojo… no quería odiarlo.

* * *

:¿quién te ha hecho esa herida?

Shido: ha sido Battosai

:Así que sigues persiguiendo a esa niñita ehh

Shido: se llama Kaoru Kamiya y es maravillosa.

: Hoy tenías un trabajito por hacer y nos has fallado por estar con esa.

Shido: lo haré ahora.

: Más te vale.

Shido se despidió con un gesto de su interlocutor y salió de la habitación.

:_Tendré que hacerte un favor Shido y quitarte a esa niña del medio… ahora no nos podemos permitir fallos en el plan, de ninguna manera…_

* * *

Al día siguiente desayunó con Tae y la ayudó un rato en el Akabeko para que Tsubame se pudiera coger el día libre, al mediodía en una hora muerta, decidió salir a dar un paseo y acabó adentrándose en el bosque de cerezos que quedaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad ¿cómo estarían en el dojo? Probablemente estaría Kenshin solo porque Yahiko se habría ido con Tsubame. Sin darse cuenta siguió caminando hasta sentarse a la sombra de un árbol y se quedó dormida. Llevaba ya rato soñando con lo que había pasado la noche anterior… sólo que esta vez era Kenshin el que salía herido, cuando de repente alguien le tiró del pelo.

Kaoru: AAAyyyyyy!!!!!!

Yahiko: busu ¿dónde te había metido? He ido a buscarte al Akabeko y Tae me dijo que llevabas horas sin aparecer y que estaba preocupada y además Tsubame a decidido quedarse ayudándola y se ha arruinado nuestra cita (a estas alturas Yahiko ya no escondía lo que sentía hacia Tsubame)

Kaoru¿en serio? Cuanto lo siento…

Yahiko: busu ¿te encuentras bien? Cuando me acercaba hacia ti… llorabas.

Kaoru: _al parecer será difícil cumplir mi promesa_. Lo que pasa es que últimamente las cosas con Kenshin no me van nada bien… y he decidido rendirme.

Yahiko lo único que hizo fue volver a tirarle del pelo, pero Kaoru no le pegó al ver la expresión seria del rostro de su alumno.

Yahiko: Kaoru me parece increíble que todavía no te hayas dado cuenta, Kenshin te ama con locura y eso es completamente obvio para todos… menos para ti.

Kaoru: yo le confesé mis sentimientosa Kenshin y no hizo nada.

Yahiko: el será un gran samurai pero ya sabes que cuando se trata de ti es muy cobarde… y… creo que siente que no te merece.

Kaoru¿cómo sabes tú eso?

Yahiko: lo escuché hablando en sueños jeje. Bueno busu espero que nos veamos esta noche en el dojo. Adiós- dijo y desapareció entre los árboles.

Kaoru se quedó un rato pensativa y luego decidió volver al centro de la ciudad, iría al dojo tal y como su aventajado alumno le había aconsejado indirectamente. Iba por el camino por el que había venido cuando de repente sintió que alguien la seguía. Se dio la vuelta y rápidamente cogió un palo para defenderse, era poco resistente pero con un delincuente de poca monta serviría. Para desgracia de ella el hombre que se encontraba allí no se veía débil, de hecho parecía bastante fuerte. Iba trajeado más o menos igual que Shido pero éste tenía el pelo casi blanco, aunque su rostro todavía era joven, y lo llevaba suelto. Sus ojos eran negros como la noche pero tenían algo que la avisaba de que era peligroso. Llevaba una katana bastante larga y delgada, nunca había visto una de ese estilo.

:¿Eres Kaoru Kamiya?

Kaoru: lo soy, pero debería presentarte tú primero por cortesía.

Nirli: me llamo Nirli Tsukimine y soy amigo de Shido… vengo a matarte.

Kaoru¿acaso te manda Shido?

Nirli: no tengo porqué responder esa pregunta… defiéndete como puedas.

Kaoru sabía que con ese palo no podría defenderse, pero aún así no huiría. Agarró fuertemente el palo y logró detener la primera embestida de Nirli, el pegó un rápido salto hacia atrás y ella lo imitó instintivamente. Con la segunda arremetida el logró desarmarla y ella para evitar que su katana el hundiera en su piel se agachó y le lanzó una patada al estómago, que por poco no le dio. Sabía que la técnica Kamiya Kashin de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no era muy buena para este tipo de peleas puesto que sólo era por defensa personal, pero a falta de un bokken la usaría, si ella se iba al otro mundo por lo menos le dejaría unos buenos golpes en los cuales pensar. Nirli ya la atacaba otra vez y ella intentó evitar la hoja de la katana con las manos, lo que le causó unas profundas heridas pero se echó hacia un lado y soltando una mano de su agarre le metió un puñetazo por la cara lo que hizo que Nirli escupiera sangre, ambos se apartaron para estudiarse. Él sabía que como siguieran así lograría ganarle y ella… también lo sabía.

En un momento de despiste el logró llegar hasta ella y ella cerró los ojos esperando lo peor… pero alguien la lanzó hacia un lado.

Sano: Jou-chan ¿estas bien?

Kaoru: si pero ¿qué haces aquí?

Sano: Yahiko me dijo que te encontraría aquí… Kenshin nos quiere reunidos creo que tiene algo que decirnos con respecto al asunto de Shido. Por cierto… ¿quién era ese?

Al ver que Sanosuke hablaba en pasado con respecto a Nirli, Kaoru lo buscó con la mirada… pero ya no estaba.

Kaoru: _típico de un asesino…no quiere testigos_ Nadie sólo era un loco que me atacó… sería para robarme o algo.

Sano: de acuerdo vamos al dojo.

El camino transcurrió muy ameno, Sanosuke le hablaba sobre el nuevo sitio de comida occidental que había abierto y de cómo había tenido que huir porque no podía pagar, mientras que ella se limitaba a reprocharle y a reír.

Llegaron al dojo y ella saludó a Yahiko y a Kenshin con normalidad. Kenshin bajó la cabeza creyendo que ella lo miraría con desprecio, pero la volvió a subir al ver que ella ni siquiera lo miraba solamente actuaba igualmente con todos ellos… y eso no le gustaba nada pero lo cierto es que no podía reprocharle esa frialdad.

Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa y Kenshin fue el primero en hablar.

Kenshin: esta mañana asesinaron al ministro de aduanas en su casa mientras dormía y Saito cree que fue Shido.

Kaoru¿y a nosotros qué? Si Saito quiere a Shido que lo encarcele, él no está huyendo ni nada por el estilo.

Kenshin: Saito me ha pedido que lo atrape yo, dice que como pelee ayer con él cree que tengo más posibilidades de ganar.

Sanosuke¿cómo sabe Saito que has peleado con él?

Kenshin: Ahí quería yo llegar… tengo una teoría. Imaginen que el plan de Saito desde un principio no ha sido que Kaoru seduzca a Shido para tenderle una emboscada sino… que seduzca a Shido para crear conflictividad entre él y yo y así que yo termine enfrentándome a él y derrotándole.

Yahiko: tiene su lógica… según lo que nos has contado Shido es muy fuerte y probablemente Saito sabía que sus oficiales no podrían vencerle.

Kaoru:¿ y por qué no lo intentaba él mismo?

Kenshin: eso es lo que no sé… a lo mejor pretende hacer lo que quería hacer con Sishio, dejar que Shido me debilitara para luego vencerme él y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Kaoru: tratándose de ese lobo eso es lo más seguro.

Sano: pero a estas alturas lo que quiera Saito o no es lo de menos, lo que importa es lo que decidas tú Kenshin ¿qué piensas hacer?

Kenshin: voy a enfrentarme a Shido…

* * *

Bueno hoy he dejado el fic hasta aquí aunque ya sé que pasará en el próximo chapter… lo que pasa es que voy a salir y tengo que ir a arreglarme jiji además es una parte interesante para dejarlo… o eso creo.

**Bueno agradezco a todas las personas que han leído este fic y a Battousaikamiya, pome-chan, serena tsukino chiba, miko hanyou alchemist, gabyhyatt, okashira janet, yrazemina… por sus reviews se los agradezco muchísimo se los aseguro.**

Bueno un besazo a todos y espero que les haya gustado…


	5. Preparados para luchar

Ningún personaje de Rurouni Kenshin me pertenece…

* * *

El tiempo se había vuelto frío de repente y la lluvia comenzaba a caer, el viento soplaba con fuerza lo que provocaba que las puertas corredizas del dojo Kamiya temblaran.

Kenshin: me voy a enfrentar a Shido…

Kaoru escuchó las palabras del pelirrojo y no supo cómo reaccionar ¿qué debía hacer? Ya sabía que ella no estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo a enfrentarse a Shido pero ¿acaso Kenshin necesitaba su ayuda? No… la respuesta era obvia Kenshin iría sin más y lo desafiaría… otra vez. Pero aunque Sanosuke se había creído la historia de que ella y Nirli se había enfrentado sólo porque él era un ladrón… ella sabía la verdad y su orgullo como kendoka y en cierta forma como mujer no le permitían esperar a que él atacara de nuevo… esta vez sería ella la que empezara la caza. Le parecía una buena idea ir con Kenshin y los demás sin decirles sus verdaderas intenciones y así cuando llegaran y ella le ganara a Nirli se darían cuenta… o mejor dicho… él se daría cuenta de que ella no era ninguna niña llorona a la cual proteger.

Kaoru: yo iré con ustedes pero Kenshin tienes que saber que no pienso hacer nada en contra de Shido.

Kenshin: ya lo sé Kaoru… no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien- dijo sonriéndole tal y como hacia siempre que se iba a librar una gran batalla.

Kaoru: no me preocupo- dijo haciendo que la hermosa sonrisa de Kenshin se borrará de su cara.

Kenshin:_¿por qué habrá dicho eso? Normalmente siempre me pide que tenga cuidado y esas cosas pero hoy… hoy está increíblemente fría conmigo y el hecho de no ver ya que sus ojos brillan con fuerza cada vez que le sonrío… me está matando._

Las palabras de Sanosuke sacaron a Kenshin de sus pensamientos

Sano: bien… ¿cuando nos vamos?

Kenshin: Saito me ha dado el mapa de la casa de Shido y sólo está a un día de aquí con lo cual podemos salir al alba y llegar allá al amanecer.

Kaoru: de acuerdo. Buenas noches.

Kaoru se levantó y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la suya propia. Los ojos se le humedecían al recordar el dolor en la cara de Kenshin cuando la vio portarse así con él. Pero ella se había jurado no llorar más por él. Se puso su yukata y se acostó en su futón, el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida.

Era ya más o menos media noche cuando Kenshin salió en silencio de su habitación y abrió sólo una rendija de la puerta de Kaoru… se sentó en el suelo y se quedó allí observando a su hermosa Kaoru mientras dormía. Se veía angelical… ni el más famoso pintor habría podido retratarla en todo su esplendor… ella era única e inigualable. Él seguía allí embelesado y por eso no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba por detrás.

Yahiko: Kenshin ¿otra vez espiando a la busu mientras duerme? Eres un idiota, dile que la amas y así directamente ya podrás dormir con ella.

Kenshin enrojeció hasta las raíces del pelo y desvió rápidamente la mirada de Kaoru.

Kenshin: me voy a acostar.

Ya en su habitación Kenshin recordaba las palabras de Yahiko, el chico tenía razón. Si seguí ocultándole a Kaoru sus sentimientos la cosa no avanzaría nada…un escalofrío lo había recorrido al imaginarse a él de viejo y a Kaoru casada con algún imbécil oportunista. No permitiría que eso sucediera, él sabía que no se la merecía pero aún así la amaba y ella a él…

Todos estaban listos al alba tal y como habían planeado, normalmente cuando era Kenshin el único que iba a pelear Kaoru llevaba su kimono habitual y su bokken… pero hoy ella llevaba todo su vestuario de kendoka, lo que no le dio muy buena espina a Kenshin.

Se pusieron en marcha, tenía que seguir hacia el norte hasta salir de la ciudad y luego dirigirse al noroeste hasta llegar al pueblo más cercano, allí pedirían indicaciones para que les dijeran hacia dónde tenían que ir para dirigirse a la mansión Tachibana, es decir, la mansión de Shido Tachibana.

El camino se tornó ameno a no ser por la extraña obsesión de Kaoru por ir todo el camino junto a Yahiko y no junto a Kenshin como siempre hacía.

Kaoru iba observando los árboles, las flores, los pequeños animalitos… lo observaba todo menos a Kenshin. No tenía ganas de verle la cara a su querido pelirrojo en esos momentos y mucho menos cuando los llevaba engañados diciéndoles que iba sólo por ir no porque estaba a punto de enfrentarse al enemigo más fuerte de su vida.

Su entrenamiento la ayudaba a vencer un poco el miedo pero ella sabía que no se disiparía del todo, tenía que prepararse mentalmente para la batalla… quizás más que físicamente, eso era fundamental. Por lo poco que había visto de Nirli sabía que sería él el que atacaría primero y que si ella lograba defenderse y conseguir el momento adecuado para atacar rompiendo su defensa… ganaría. Pero claro la teoría era muy fácil… lo complicado era la práctica.

Mientras Kaoru pensaba en su pelea Kenshin pensaba en otras…cosas. Él no sabía cuál sería el momento indicado para decirle que la amaba… si lo hacía antes de la pelea quizás quedaría un poco desesperado y la asustaría pensando que no podía vencer. No mejor se lo decía cuando ya todo hubiera pasado pero… ¿y si Kaoru decidía no regresar con ellos y quedarse con Shido? No su Kaoru no haría algo como eso… ¿o sí?

Llegaron al pueblo más o menos al mediodía… quizás un poco después. Una anciana que se hallaba paseando con su nieto les indicó hacia dónde tenían que dirigirse que ir a la mansión Tachibana y ellos se pusieron en marcha. El sendero era estrecho y tenía marcas de las ruedas de un carruaje… Shido debía de tener muchísimo dinero sucio.

Kaoru se preguntaba como había podido llegar Shido después del golpe que se había llevado gracias a ella ¿estaría enfadado? Bueno eso tampoco tenía mucha importancia porque su oponente era otro… a no ser que se desquitara con Kenshin. Bueno normalmente los enemigos enfadados eran más fáciles de vencer porque eran impulsivos… o eso creía ella.

Ya al atardecer llegaron a las puertas de una enorme mansión… era envidiable. Las puertas eran grandes y fuertes de madera, tenía un enorme jardín con fuentes y muchos rosales, había grandes ventanales en las paredes y también… dos guardias en la puerta. Les dijeron a los guardias que venía a ver a Shido y para su sorpresa ellos sólo les preguntaron los nombres y los dejaron pasar… al parecer los esperaban.

Entraron y no había nadie allí para recibirlos, así que en cierta forma estaban perdidos porque ese lugar era inmenso… caminaron un rato por uno de los pasillos creyendo que tenía que dirigirse al despacho de Shido o algo así y se encontraron a una mujer saliendo de una habitación.

:¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Todos: venimos a ver a Shido

Rube: yo soy la esposa de Shido, Rube Tachibana, y tengo entendido que él está en el jardín esperando a unos invitados.

Cuando la mujer mencionó la palabra "esposa" todos voltearon a ver a Kaoru, ella no se lo podía creer. El hijo de…. ¡estaba casado! Kenshin contuvo la respiración para no darle un puñetazo a la pared ¿cómo había podido ese impresentable engañar de esa manera un alma tan pura como la de su Kaoru? No veía la hora de enfrentarse a él y hacer que se tragara sus estúpidas palabras de amor ¡Nadie hería a su Kaoru en su presencia!

Rube los guió por unos largos pasillos hasta un salón, y una de las paredes del salón era entera de cristal lo que le confería mucha luz y les permitía ver el jardín trasero, salieron por una puerta de cristal también y caminaron por un senderito de piedra del jardín hasta un rellano con un techo donde se hallaban Shido, Nirli y… ¿Saito? Hablando… ¿qué hacía Saito aquí? Todo esto estaba tomando un rumbo muy extraño…

Nirli le dirigió una mirada con odio a Kaoru, mirada que fue correspondida de igual manera y todo esto a Kenshin no se le pasó por alto ¿ya se conocían esos dos?

Shido: gracias por traerlos Rube, ahora déjanos hablar a solas.

Rube: claro que sí cariño, ya nos vemos- dijo y se fue por el mismo camino por el que habían venido.

Shido: bienvenidos a todos… sobretodo bienvenida tú mi hermosa Kaoru.

Kaoru: no me trates de esa manera… para ti soy señorita Kaoru sin más. ¿_Será cabrón? Sabe que ya sé que está casado y aún así me trata de esa forma… que sinvergüenza._

Shido: vamos no te enfades… yo no me enfadé cuando me lanzaste la piedra.

Kenshin: bueno basta de charla… y mejor trátala con más respeto idiota.

Todos lo miraron cuando dijo eso… Kenshin jamás había reaccionado así pero esta vez se podía ver como el violeta de sus ojos se volvía dorado por momentos.

Yahiko¿y qué hace este lobo aquí?

Saito: oye mocoso trátame con más respeto y yo no tengo que dar explicaciones de qué es lo que hago.

Yahiko: ggrrr pero tú que te has creído ¡yo no soy ningún mocoso!

Nirli¡basta ya de gritos! Me enferman… Saito está aquí porque es uno de nuestros compradores más importantes… cerramos un trato

Sano¡maldito policía corrupto! Y entonces ¿para qué querías arrestar a Shido?

Saito: porque pensé que me habían traicionado pero ya veo que no… aunque ahora que lo pienso esta es una excelente oportunidad de ver a Battousai en acción y si vence me enfrentaré a él. Venceré dos pájaros de un tiro.

Kaoru: eres despreciable.

Saito: lo sé.

Shido: bueno el campo de batalla está preparado… es lo suficientemente grande para que se lleven a cabo dos peleas a la vez.

Kenshin¿dos peleas?

Nirli: claro… Kaoru y yo también tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Sanosuke se quedó mirando un momento a Nirli y entonces recordó.

Sano¿así que no eras un ladrón normal?¡Kaoru me has engañado!

Kaoru: es que no quería que se metieran… es mi pelea y estaba segura de que no me dejarían luchar. No confían en mis habilidades.

De pronto Kenshin lo entendió todo_, así que era por eso que a Kaoru le molestaba tanto que él la quisiera proteger… en su afán por protegerla la había herido, que idiota que resultaba a veces. Pero ahora todo había cogido un nuevo rumbo… ese Nirli se veía muy fuerte y cabía la posibilidad de que Kaoru no venciera ¿y si le pasaba algo qué sería de él¿Y si le pasaba algo a él? Si ella o él morían, Kaoru se quedaría sin saber cuánto la amaba. Sabía que no podía pedirle que no luchara porque sería peor… no le quedaba otra opción que luchar con Shido y estar pendiente de Kaoru por si algo iba mal… aunque él sabía que tenía que confiar en ella._

Pronto llegaron al descampado donde lucharían y de repente todos se quedaron en silencio… cada uno meditando acerca de lo que se avecinaba.

* * *

Bueno en cierta forma se puede decir que este cap. Es un intro a las peleas importantes por eso quizás les haya parecido un poco aburrido. En fin en toda historia hay capítulos así.

**Muchas gracias por los reviews me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias a quienes han leído la historia y no han dejado reviews también.**

Un BESOTE a todos.


	6. A contra reloj

Ningún personaje de RK me pertenece…

* * *

Hasta unas pocas horas antes el día era completamente soleado pero misteriosamente el cielo se nubló. Al parecer expresaba el ánimo de todos los presentes o, bueno, de casi todos.

Kenshin miró a Kaoru y para su sorpresa vio que ella lo miraba, había tristeza en sus ojos ¿cómo habían llegado a esto? De haberse comportado como un hombre y de haberle dicho que la amaba nada de esto habría pasado, ahora sólo quedaba esperar a ver qué era lo que el destino les tenía preparado.

Kaoru dio una última mirada a Kenshin y se dijo para sus adentros lo mucho que lo amaba- _si salgo de esta lo dejaré ser libre, si es eso lo que en realidad desea-_. Se armó de todo el valor que pudo conseguir y avanzó un paso hacia el campo de batalla.

Y todo comenzó

--------------------------Kaoru---------------------------------------

Me acerqué desafiante hacia Nirli, sin mirar hacia el suelo ni hacia los lados, ya que eso era una demostración de debilidad. Normalmente yo no actuaba de esa manera pero en el campo de batalla si demuestras tus sentimientos estás perdido. Como esperaba,él ni siquiera me dedicó unas palabras sino que se lanzó con un grito de furia y, a la vez, de júbilo, hacia mí. Alcé el bokken y rápidamente esquivé su ataque, imaginaba que lo lograría y él también lo sabía. No quería matarme pronto para ver de lo que yo era capaz… perfil típico de un asesino. Me había jurado que sería yo la cazadora y no la presa así que me puse seria y todo el mundo a mi alrededor desapareció. Sólo estábamos Nirli y yo. Me abalancé sobre él en un golpe frontal sólo para despistarlo, en el último momento di un salto y me alcé por encima de él intentando llegar a su espalda antes de que se diera la vuelta, casi lo consigo. Él se giró rápidamente y logró esquivar mi golpe pero yo no logré esquivas el suyo así que el hombro me sangraba, un punto menos a mi favor. Me enfurecí, empecé a hacer las cosas un poco menos metódicas y más naturales. Grité y con un rápido salto y un giro quedé a su altura para luego agacharme y darle en las piernas, saltó y esperaba cogerme por arriba pero fui más ágil y me moví a tiempo de que cuando tocó el suelo ya me tenía sobre su espalda. Le di un fuerte y certero golpe y gritó del dolor pero no le había dado en el sitio clave, por lo que pudo levantarse y alejarse de mí de un salto para evaluar su nueva situación. Yo hice lo mismo.

-------------------------Kenshin-----------------------------------------------------

No me dio tiempo ni de mirar cuando Kaoru empezó a luchar ya que cuando me di cuenta ya tenía a Shido encima de mí. Utilicé mi aventajada rapidez para esquivarle y desenfundar mi katana. Empezamos a luchar tal y como lo habíamos hecho aquella noche pero no podía concentrarme demasiado en la pelea porque estaba más interesado en la de Kaoru. Por lo pronto ella controlaba la situación aunque tenía una herida en el brazo que no dejaba de sangrarle. ¡Maldito bastardo! Si ella no acababa con él lo haría yo. Decidí que debía concentrarme más cuando Shido logró rozarme la mejilla con la katana. La pelea se estaba alargando demasiado. Me lancé a una velocidad increíble para cualquier humano, menos para los alumnos del Hitten Mitsurugi, e intenté utilizar el Ryusen pero el muy cabrón logró esquivarlo. Utilizó su técnica, de cuyo nombre ya no me acordaba, y lo esquivé. Entonces empezó una encarnizada lucha en la que lo único que se oía era el sonido de nuestras katanas al chocar. Guardaba el Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki para el final.

------------------------------Kaoru-------------------------------------------------------

Nirli había logrado alcanzarme ya varias veces, de haber sido una espectadora de la pelea habría dicho que mi estado era preocupante pero él también tenía unos moratones que poco a poco se inflamaban más, claro que no estaba perdiendo sangre como yo. Llevábamos ya bastante tiempo peleando y podía escuchar los gritos de Yahiko diciendo que lo dejara ya. No pensaba hacerlo, no pararía hasta derrotarlo.

-------------------------------Kenshin---------------------------------------------------

Kaoru estaba gravemente herida y él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que su orgullo no le permitía abandonar y además sabía que si ella decía que abandonaba Nirli la mataría. Por un lado o por el otro estaba atrapada y todo era por su culpa, por no haberle dicho lo mucho que la amaba. De repente una ola de furia lo invadió cuando vio como Shido lo volvía a atacar y distraía así su atención de la pelea de Kaoru. Ya había utilizado el Amakakeru y no había conseguido nada pero esto tenía que acabar. Sus ojos se volvieron dorados y desde ese momento no fue consciente de otra cosa que de su objetivo, acabar con Shido Tachibana.

---------------------------------Kaoru---------------------------------------------------------

Ya no aguantaba más, sus piernas estaban cediendo y la mirada se le nublaba avisándole así que perdería el conocimiento por la falta de sangre. Se permitió un momento para mirar a Kenshin, quizás por última vez y luego decidió utilizar la técnica secreta del estilo Kamiya. No le había hablado a nadie de esta técnica porque ni ella misma quería recordarla. Era una técnica prácticamente suicida.

-¡¡¡Yuki no Ryu!!!- gritó y utilizando todo su ki concentrándolo en su bokken arremetió contra Nirli y lo dejó inconsciente, probablemente por un día.

---------------------------------Battosai-------------------------------------------------

Todos sabían que Battosai no tenía rival por lo que nadie se sorprendió cuando venció a Shido de un golpe, pero lo que nadie pensó es que Battosai sí que tenía corazón… el mismo corazón que compartía con Kenshin. Él vio como Kaoru derrotaba a Nirli con esa técnica nueva, de la que jamás les había hablado. Pero algo raro pasaba ¿por qué seguía allí de pie tan quieta¿No debería al menos haberse dado la vuelta y haberlos mirado? Battosai la miraba de perfil por lo que aunque no pudo ver sus ojos, pudo ver como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, sin embargo, sonreía. Las rodillas de

Kaoru cedieron y poco a poco, en cámara lenta (eso sólo se lo pareció a Kenshin), cayó.

----------------------------------Kaoru---------------------------------------------------

Había utilizado la técnica con éxito, algo en parte bueno y en parte malo, lo bueno era que había ganado y lo malo… que quizás moriría por eso. Las fuerzas me abandonaron y caí al suelo, o eso me pareció, ya que sentí como unos brazos me cogían antes de caer. Miré hacia arriba para encontrarme con el rostro más hermoso del universo, el de Kenshin. Él me miraba preocupado y me preguntó por qué había utilizado esa técnica. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Yo le respondía sin escuchar mucho sus palabras pero sí grabándome su voz en la memoria y también cada gesto que hacía. Si moría al menos sería con ese recuerdo. Me di cuenta de que ya no podía hablar, no tenía suficiente fuerza y él lo notó.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin: Kaoru te vas a quedar inconsciente y no sé si volverás, pero quería que supieras que lamento no habértelo dicho antes **Te Amo** y ten por seguro que si el cielo te arranca de mis brazos no dudaré en seguirte.

Kaoru lo escuchó, quería llorar, quería reír, quería abrasarlo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos para sumirse en la inconsciencia no sin antes sentir como una lágrima, y que no era suya, le caía en la mejilla.

Kenshin no podía resistirlo, estaba llorando. Bajó ligeramente el rostro para besarla, sabía que ella no lo sentiría pero eso no importaba. De ahora en adelante ella era solamente suya y viviría todos y cada uno de los días de su vida para demostrarle que la quería.

Sanosuke se acercó y le recordó que el tiempo para Kaoru era limitado.

Sano: hay que llevarla a un médico o… -dijo reprimiendo su rabia.

Yahiko: el médico más cercano debe estar en el pueblo y si no… sólo nos queda Megumi.

Kenshin: no sé si aguantará tanto- dijo empezando a correr todo lo rápido que podía, iban a contra reloj, dentro de dos horas Kaoru habría muerto si no conseguían a un médico.

La primera media hora se la pasaron corriendo hasta el pueblo, obviamente Kenshin fue el primero en llegar.

Sólo una hora y media…

Preguntaron a una anciana por el médico y ésta les respondió que no sabía, que estaba de paso. Se separaron y la gente los miraba al pasar por lo rápido que corrían y más aún a Kenshin por llevar a una chica, visiblemente moribunda, en brazos. _Kaoru te salvaré, lo juro._

Llevaban quince minutos sin conseguir nada, al parecer nadie sabía de un médico en el pueblo y para su desgracia era un lugar bastante grande. Corrían desesperados preguntando en un lado y en otro. Ninguno de los tres podía creerse que la fuerte y activa Kaoru estuviera al filo de la muerte. Sanosuke había perdido los estribos con un médico y lo había golpeado, ya que él se negaba a atenderlos porque no tenían dinero. Kenshin se limitó a maldecir y a seguir corriendo.

Una hora…

Sólo una hora y su Kaoru pasaría a mejor vida, Kenshin se cansó de ese maldito pueblo y decidieron irse a la consulta del doctor Genzai, sólo que tardarían justo una hora pero… ¿qué más podían hacer?

Justo cuando vieron que habían hecho algo de tiempo ya que un amable hombre con un carruaje los había acercado, una banda de matones se les acercó para robarles, eran pan comido, pero eran muchos por lo que perdieron mucho tiempo.

Media hora…

Sano: Kenshin la consulta está a por lo menos 45 minutos, no llegaremos.

Yahiko¡cállate!! Kaoru no morirá. ¡No puede morir!!!

Lamentablemente para Kenshin él sabía que las palabras de Sanosuke eran ciertas.

Sólo media hora… ¿qué hacer?

* * *

Bueno muchísimas gracias por los reviews a todos. La historia se acaba por lo que espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo ya que es el penúltimo. Eso de hacer historias demasiado largas no se me da bien.

Gracias a **todas las que me han dejado reviews de verdad nunca pensé que fuera a recibir tantos xD** Un besote a todas.


	7. A la luz de la luna

Bueno he aquí el último capítulo de mi primer fanfic. Ya saben que ningún personaje de RK me pertenece.

Espero que lo disfruten!!! Dejen reviews please.

* * *

**Capítulo 7. A la luz de la luna**

Media hora…

Sano: Kenshin la consulta está a por lo menos 45 minutos, no llegaremos.

Yahiko¡cállate!! Kaoru no morirá. ¡No puede morir!!!

Lamentablemente para Kenshin él sabía que las palabras de Sanosuke eran ciertas.

Sólo media hora… ¿qué hacer?

------------------------------------------------

Para Kaoru el tiempo no pasaba, sólo veía una eterna oscuridad. Podía escuchar a sus amigos chillar, e incluso pudo oír algún que otro sollozo casi imperceptible procedente de Kenshin. Quería consolarlo y decirle que todo iba a salir bien, quería abrazarlo para que ya no llorara. Pero no podía. Su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba a las órdenes de su cerebro, su vida se le escurría junto con las lágrimas de sus amigos y las que ella misma había empezado a derramar.

Kenshin: la llevaremos donde Megumi, correré como nunca he corrido así que no podrán seguirme el ritmo. Por favor intenten no retrasarse demasiado.

Sano y Yahiko: de acuerdo, pronto te alcanzaremos.

Y empezó la carrera. Kenshin corría como si fuera su propia vida la que dependía de ello. Si Kaoru dejaba este mundo, la vida no sería más que un montón de minutos de dolor para él. Todo su cuerpo sudaba y estaba tan acalorado que sentía como echaba humo. La sed lo estaba consumiendo, pero era igual. Él correría hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario. El viento soplaba muy fuerte en la dirección en la que corría. Como empujándolo para que no se rindiera, y los hermosos cabellos color de noche de Kaoru volaban a su alrededor. Aún en ese estado era hermosa. Kenshin nunca había entrado en desesperación, ni siquiera cuando vio morir a Tomoe. Pero en ese momento estaba destrozado. El terror que sentía a levantarse un día y saber que no vería a Kaoru sonreírle mientras le invitaba a ir a comprar con ella, que ella nunca más le daría uno de sus golpes juguetones, o que jamás volvería a ser su punto de apoyo, lo volvía loco.

El maldito tiempo pasaba muy rápido. Probablemente para hacerlo sufrir y así reprocharle la poca hombría que tuvo al no haberle confesado su amor y así hacerla feliz. Podía escuchar a la gente a su alrededor insultarle cuando pasaba casi volando y los empujaba o les tiraba sus cosas. Qué más daba si el mundo entero lo odiaba con tal de que pudiera salvarla.

Por el bullicio que había a su alrededor dedujo que ya habían entrado a la ciudad. Unos diez minutos más y Kaoru sería atendida en la clínica del doctor Genzai. En un momento de descuido tropezó y justo antes de caer cubrió a Kaoru con su cuerpo para que no se lastimara. Maldijo en voz alta y se levantó de un salto. Para seguir corriendo.

Se escucharon unos cuántos truenos lo cual significaba que se acercaba la tormenta. El tiempo oscureció de golpe y las nubes negras cubrieron el cielo del atardecer. La lluvia caía incansablemente y la gente corría a sus casas para resguardarse. La única persona que se hallaba en el camino era un joven pelirrojo cargando en brazos a su amada y cuyas lágrimas se confundía con las pequeñas gotas de agua provenientes del cielo.

Por fin llegó.

Entró como una exhalación a la clínica y sin atender a los reclamos de los pacientes que estaban en espera se metió en la sala de operaciones. Al verlo Megumi abrió la boca para alegar algo, pero en lo que vio el estado en el que se encontraban él y Kaoru le dijo que la colocara sobre una camilla y que saliera de la habitación.

Kenshin hizo lo que la doctora le ordenaba, lo único que quería era estar con Kaoru pero estaba tan nervioso que lo que haría era estorbar. Se sentó fuera y dejó que la lluvia se apoderara de su cuerpo a ver si con el agua también se iba su dolor.

Pasados unos minutos llegaron Sano y Yahiko, éste último llevaba una expresión de tristeza en su cara que probablemente jamás se le quitaría.

Sano¿qué tal todo?

Kenshin: Megumi está con Kaoru, pero todavía no ha salido a decirnos nada. No sé cómo estará.

Yahiko¿cómo pudimos llegar a esto? Lo que comenzó como un estúpido plan de ir a una fiesta a tontear ha terminado en colgar la vida de Kaoru de un hilo.

Kenshin: todo es culpa mía. Debí detenerla. Debí…

Sano: ya sabes que estas cosas tú no las puedes evitar, Kenshin. La culpa no es de nadie. Kaoru es una guerrera muy orgullosa y como tal prefirió arriesgar su vida antes de perder en una batalla.

--------------------------------Dentro de la clínica---------------------------------------

Megumi: doctor Genzai, Kaoru ha utilizado una técnica que funciona succionando toda la energía vital del cuerpo. ¿Cómo podemos curar eso si no es algo físico?

Genzai: la única manera sería curando sus heridas y suministrándole algo para que duerma por unos días enteros. Ella sola tendrá que reponerse.

Megumi¿lo conseguirá?- preguntó al ver la cara de duda del doctor.

Genzai: no lo creo…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaban los días y Kaoru no despertaba, en todo momento Kenshin estuvo a su lado, mirándola, hablándole y peinándola. Sabía que a Kaoru no le gustaría estar desarreglada si él la estaba viendo. Era tan orgullosa… y precisamente ése orgullo era lo que los había llevado a esto. Pero él la amaba, así de orgullosa, así de competitiva.

Hubo un momento en que Yahiko le pidió que lo dejara a solas con ella. Él accedió con la condición de poder quedarse en la puerta. No quería alejarse demasiado. Escuchaba como Yahiko lloraba y se le partía el corazón. Si Kaoru moría, ése niño quedaría marcado de por vida.

Kenshin estaba pensando en eso cuando de repente el grito de Yahiko lo sobresaltó, entró corriendo y vio que Kaoru había abierto débilmente los ojos. Les sonrió como pudo y le pidió a Yahiko que saliera fuera.

Kenshin le cogió una mano y la observó con una sonrisa, pero ésta se desvaneció al ver la expresión de profundo dolor de su amada. No dolor físico, sino dolor del alma.

Kenshin: me alegro de que estés mejor- dijo dudando, sin saber por qué, de sus propias palabras.

Kaoru: en realidad… le he pedido a Yahiko que se fuera porque no quería que viera esto.

Kenshin¿qué viera el qué?

Kaoru: Kenshin… voy a morir. Lo sé y por eso he decidido gastar la energía que me queda en verte por última vez. Te amo con toda mi alma y por favor, te pido que no llores por mí. Me gustaría que cuando te viera desde donde estés tengas una expresión serena en tu hermoso rostro.

Kenshin quería abrazarla y decirle que no dijera tonterías. Pero Kaoru nunca decía nada en vano. Ella iba a morir.

De repente sintió como el agarre de la mano de Kaoru se soltaba y vio como ella cerraba lentamente los ojos.

Kenshin: Kaoru yo también te amo- dijo besándola en sus ya fríos labios, su Kaoru se había ido, y con ella se había llevado una parte muy importante de Kenshin. Su vida.

Un mes después…

El funeral había sido rápido, todos lloraban menos Kenshin. Había gente que pensaba que eso era egoísta, otros, los más cercanos, decían que su dolor era tal que ni siquiera con lágrimas podría desahogarse. Sin embargo la verdad sólo él y Kaoru la sabían y era que no lloraba para cumplir la última promesa que le hizo a Kaoru. Intentaba sonreír de vez en cuando solo para que ella no estuviera triste, si es que lo veía.

Pero el dolor era desgarrador. Todas las noches soñaba con los momentos felices que vivió con ella. De todas formas absolutamente todo lo que vivió con ella fue un momento feliz. Pero luego la pesadilla se volvía terrorífica. Rememoraba su muerte.

Decidió que él no quería vivir si no era con ella. Pero sus amigos lo obligaban a comer y a levantarse de vez en cuando. Así jamás lograría alcanzarla.

Desde el día en que Kaoru murió la lluvia no había cesado. Era su canción de réquiem.

Una noche de lluvia, en la que el cielo estaba extrañamente despejado y con una hermosa y enorme luna llena. Kenshin decidió ir a dar un paseo. Decidió ir al lugar donde se despidió de ella cuando se fue a luchar contra Sishio. Sabía cuánto le gustaba a Kaoru contemplar la luna llena y se sentó en el suelo enlodado a contemplarla.

Aunque el frío y la lluvia lo tenían calado hasta los huesos, Kenshin era feliz porque sabía que su vida estaba próxima a acabarse.

Kenshin: Kaoru lamento no poder cumplir mi promesa, prometí no llorar, pero tengo que hacerlo. La diferencia está en que ésta vez lloro de alegría porque sé que voy a verte pronto. Ambos sabíamos que mi vida no seguiría después de tu partida, porque mi vida eres tú.

Y así, entre lágrimas y suaves caricias del viento comprensivo, Kenshin exhaló su último suspiro.

* * *

Bien,he terminado, pienso hacer un epílogo que probablemente sea cortito y lo publique hoy o mañana mismo. De hecho no lo pongo aquí porque me parece más bonito que el epílogo esté aparte ¿no creen? En fin…

Muchísimas gracias a todas las que han seguido esta historia desde el principio. Me han dado ánimos para seguirla y como ven, acabarla.

Agradezco todos los **reviews**, en serio, se los agradezco de corazón.

Un beso

Houshi-chan


	8. Epílogo

Bueno y aquí el prometido epílogo de mi historia. Perdida en dos miradas.

Ningún personaje de RK me pertenece.

* * *

**Epílogo. Ahora el sol alumbra más fuerte**

Habían encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Kenshin por la mañana. Hicieron un pequeño funeral y lo enterraron junto a Kaoru. En el cementerio de la familia Kamiya.

Todos sabían por lo que Kenshin estaba pasando y les dolía verlo sufrir así. Por eso, cuando lo vieron salir por la puerta aquella noche, no lo detuvieron. Sabían que no lo volverían a ver con vida, pero ésa era la única forma de que Kenshin fuera feliz. Además, él jamás iba a poder vivir sin Kaoru. Es con esas historias con lo que se comprueba la teoría de que la gente puede morir de tristeza.

Aunque, extrañamente, había dejado de llover.

* * *

Kenshin abrió los ojos y sintió como los fuertes rayos del sol le golpeaban la cara. Había alguien a su lado que lo observaba mientras empezaba a despejarse por completo.

Miró a su alrededor pero no logró ver a la figura que lo miraba, aunque sí pudo darse cuenta de que se encontraba en el dojo Kamiya.

De pronto una sombra le tapó la vista delantera y un delicioso aroma a jazmines se apoderó de su sentido del olfato. Se levantó y la vio, no hizo falta ver que el kimono floreado que llevaba era su favorito, ni tampoco percatarse de que su largo pelo negro ondeaba suavemente en la brisa. Era Kaoru. Sus hermosos ojos azules lo observaban curiosos, detallando sus movimientos y riendo graciosamente cada vez que él tropezaba para llegar hasta ella.

Kaoru: cuánto has tardado en despertar.

Kenshin¿estoy muerto?

Kaoru: yo más bien diría que has renacido, bueno, en una nueva vida.

Kenshin: quieres decir que esto es el paraíso, ya que tú te encuentras en él.

Kaoru: exacto, éste es nuestro propio paraíso. Nuestro dojo.

Ella le tendió la mano y él sin dudarlo la cogió, pero lo que hizo fue halarla contra su cuerpo. Ella cayó sobre él y se fundieron en un muy esperado abrazo.

Kenshin: había soñado tantas veces con este momento, con tenerte entre mis brazos y decirte cara a cara cuánto te amo.

Kaoru: pues ahora podrás hacerlo cada vez que quieras porque tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Kenshin: la eternidad me parece poco tiempo para estar contigo. Sin embargo, ahora soy feliz, porque estaremos juntos para siempre…

Y ése día, tanto para los que se habían quedado como para los que ya se habían ido, el sol alumbraba más fuerte y con más energía.

**Fin**

* * *

Agradecimiento a :

Battousaikamiya, pome-chan, serena tsukino chiba, Miko Hanyou Alchemist, gabyhyatt, okashira janet, Yrazemina, Kaoru-Neko, lola1655.

Por su apoyo.

Un beso a todas

Houshi-chan


End file.
